tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"How to Get Away with Torture" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the dock, where Don stands in front of the campers assembled in a line* 16:01 <@Don|> Teams! Who's ready for the next challenge? 16:01 <@Amy13> I know we are. 16:01 <@Amy13> Not too sure about the Bears, though. :D 16:02 <+Jasmine|> Hey! 16:02 <+Jasmine|> We're just as capable. 16:02 <@Don|> Funny you should say that, because today is merging today. 16:02 <@Don|> Which means our teams have officially been dissolved! 16:02 <+Leonard09> Egads! 16:03 <@Amy13> No way. :) 16:03 <+Jasmine|> Crikey! We did it, guys! 16:03 <+Topher|> Why would you start off by saying we're in teams then? @Don 16:03 <@Don|> ... I did? 16:03 * Don| pulls out cue cards and starts shuffling through them. 16:04 <@Don|> Oh, I guess I did. 16:04 <+Rodney|> .. No more teams? 16:04 <@Don|> Nope! From this moment on, it's every camper for themselves. 16:04 <@Don|> Anyone who does NOT win individual invincibility is on the chopping block. 16:04 <+Dave|> (conf) Woohoo! I made it to the team merge! This is so epic. 16:04 <@Amy13> (conf) I'm not really surprised to have made it this far, I just... *pretends to cry* really miss my sister Samey! Sis, if you're watching, I'm going to win it for the both of us, okay? <3 16:05 <@Don|> Dang, I'm actually proud of you guys. 16:05 <@Don|> Starting to get a little emotional here. 16:05 <@Don|> You've reached the halfway point of the competition, and the producers and I thought it would be rude to celebrate this occasion with so few of us here. 16:05 <+Shawn|> What is that supposed to mean? 16:06 <@Don|> It means... get ready for this! 16:06 <@Don|> *a yacht carrying a returning contestant approaches the dock* 16:06 * Amy13 peers out into the distance. 16:06 <@Don|> Back by popular audience demand, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's SAMEY! 16:06 <@Samey3> Hi everyone! 16:07 <+Dave|> S-Samey!! 16:07 <+Topher|> SAMMY 16:07 <@Amy13> What?!?! :-O 16:07 <+Rodney|> Hey Amy, it's Sammy! 16:07 * Dave| helps Samey onto the dock 16:08 <@Samey3> Yep, it's me. 16:08 * Topher| pushes Dave into the water. 16:08 * Topher| helps Samey onto the dock. 16:08 <+Rodney|> Welcome back :) 16:08 * Amy13 twitches. 16:09 <@Samey3> Hi Topher, Rodney, Dave! *smiles at them* 16:09 <@Samey3> I'm so glad to be back. 16:09 <@Samey3> Now I have a chance to knock Amy out of this competition. 16:09 <@Amy13> *gulps* Uh, ha! 16:09 <@Amy13> Oh, she's kidding... 16:10 <@Amy13> Us twins have a weird sense of humor. 16:10 <@Samey3> I'm not kidding, Amy. 16:10 <@Samey3> You made my life miserable when I was here and now you're going to pay for it. 16:10 <@Amy13> I am in no mood for fighting, Samey... 16:10 <@Amy13> I'm a changed person. 16:11 <@Amy13> Only positive vibes here and like, chakras and stuff. 16:11 <+Jasmine|> Well, we're all glad to have you back, Samey. 16:11 <@Don|> Awwwww, I love reunions! 16:11 <@Don|> So much, that I don't think we're done quite yet. 16:11 <+Leonard09> :0! 16:12 <@Don|> *another yacht carrying a second returning contestant approaches the dock* 16:12 <@Don|> Please give a warm welcome back to... 16:12 <@Don|> ELLA! 16:12 * Ella12 is carried off the yacht and to the dock by birds. 16:12 <+Ella12> Greetings! :D 16:12 <+Jasmine|> Ella? Welcome back, mate! 16:13 <@Samey3> Oh my gosh! 16:13 <@Samey3> Hi Ella! 16:13 * Dave| gets out of the water and wrings out his clothes 16:13 <+Dave|> Woah hey! 16:13 <+Leonard09> Ella!! 16:13 <+Ella12> ♫ I'm so happy I could dance, I'm getting a second CHAAAANCE! ♫ 16:14 <@Amy13> She's singing again? 16:14 <@Amy13> This sucks. You said no one could return! 16:14 <@Don|> Did I say that? 16:14 <@Amy13> What happened to "if you leave the island, you can never come back"? 16:14 <@Don|> I... don't remember ever saying that. 16:15 <+Shawn|> (Conf) Ella, Samey, where the heck is SKY?! Sorry, I'm just kinda losing my mind here. 16:15 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campers seated in multilevel makeshift bleachers at the amphitheater* 16:15 <@Don|> And now for everyone's favorite time-honored game of torture... Say Uncle! 16:15 <@Don|> You'll all be put through some crazy tests of endurance until only one is left standing. 16:16 <@Don|> If you back down from the challenge or fail to last the required 30 seconds, you're out. 16:16 <@Don|> First up, it's Leonard. 16:16 <@Don|> Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture. 16:16 * Don| spins the wheel for Leonard. 16:16 <+Leonard09> *gulps* 16:17 <@Don|> Leonard! Your torture is... 16:17 <@Don|> Sitting in a barrel full of leeches. 16:17 <+Leonard09> Pfft,leeches... 16:17 <+Leonard09> Bring it on!! 16:17 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Leonard sitting in a wooden barrel filled with leeches* 16:18 * Don| starts the timer. 16:18 <+Leonard09> Okay,this is..n-nothing.... 16:18 <+Rodney|> You can do it, Leonard! 16:18 <+Leonard09> No,no... 16:18 <+Leonard09> I don't like this....!! 16:19 <+Dave|> Come on Leonard! Fight through it! 16:19 <+Ella12> ♫ A leech is no problem, although they suck- they'll be gone, with just enough luck! ♫ 16:19 <+Leonard09> I can't!! There's no spell powerful enough to stop these things!! 16:19 <+Leonard09> Oh wait I know one!! 16:19 <+Leonard09> Uncle! 16:20 <+Rodney|> .. That's a spell..? 16:20 * Don| looks at the timer. 16:20 <@Don|> Looks like you didn't make it, Leonard! 16:20 <@Samey3> It's okay Leonard, you tried your best. 16:20 <+Leonard09> I just need to recharge my magical energy! 16:20 <+Leonard09> I'll get it next time! 16:21 <@Don|> Yeahhhhhh, I'm sure you will. 16:21 <@Don|> Next up is Samey! 16:21 * Don| spins the wheel for Samey. 16:21 <@Samey3> *looks at the wheel* 16:21 <@Don|> Samey, you have to drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt. 16:21 <@Samey3> Um, sure? 16:22 * Don| hands Samey a tray of ice. 16:22 * Samey3 pours the ice into her underwear. 16:22 <@Samey3> Gah.... it's freezing!! 16:22 <+Ella12> Ooh, what a cruel and unusual punishment! 16:22 <+Rodney|> We believe in you, Sammy. 16:22 <+Jasmine|> Just power through! 16:23 * Samey3 is still pulling through. 16:23 <@Samey3> Wow, this is actually easier than I thought. 16:23 <@Don|> Samey melts her way into the next round! 16:23 <@Samey3> Yeah! 16:23 <@Samey3> I did it! 16:23 <@Samey3> :) 16:23 <@Samey3> (conf) See? I can do stuff without Amy. I'm a lot stronger than she says I am! 16:24 <@Don|> Rodney, time to select your torture! 16:24 * Don| spins the wheel for Rodney. 16:24 <+Rodney|> o: 16:24 <@Don|> Put a beehive on your head. 16:24 <+Rodney|> .. 16:24 <+Rodney|> Okay! 16:25 * Chef| walks out and gives Rodney a beehive 16:25 * Rodney| grabs the beehive and puts it on his head. 16:25 <+Rodney|> Huh, are there any bees in here? 16:25 * Amy13 rolls her eyes. 16:25 <+Ella12> Good luck, Rodney! 16:25 <+Shawn|> Come on man. 16:25 * Rodney| is stung by the bees and runs around in a circle flailing 16:26 <@Don|> Aaaaaaand time's up! 16:26 * Rodney| takes the beehive off, his head swollen beyond recognition. 16:26 <+Dave|> *gasps* 16:26 <@Don|> Okay, that was disgusting. But you still got the point, so good job. 16:26 <@Don|> Jasmine! Your turn. 16:26 * Don| spins the wheel for Jasmine. 16:26 <@Don|> Wrestle an alligator! 16:27 <+Ella12> Oh my... 16:27 <+Jasmine|> An alligator? 16:27 * Don| watches as two unpaid interns push in a large pool with an alligator. 16:27 <+Dave|> Jasmine can easily do something like that... 16:27 <+Jasmine|> Oh y-yeah! I think I can handle it. 16:27 <+Jasmine|> Big deal. 16:27 <@Don|> Thirty seconds of tussling with this guy and you're still in the running for invincibility. 16:27 <@Don|> Ready? Go! 16:28 * Jasmine| jumps into the pool, tackling the alligator 16:28 <+Shawn|> Oh yeah Jasmine, I know you can do this! 16:28 <+Shawn|> You're an expert at this stuff! 16:28 <@Samey3> Wish that was Amy in there instead. 16:28 * Amy13 gasps. 16:28 <@Amy13> Samey, come on! I can't believe you're still mad about what I said. 16:28 <@Amy13> We're good, right? 16:29 <@Samey3> Umm... 16:29 <@Samey3> No. 16:29 * Jasmine| has the alligator in a choke-hold. 16:29 <@Don|> And that's 30 seconds! 16:29 <@Don|> Way to go, Jasmine. 16:29 <+Jasmine|> Whew! 16:29 <+Rodney|> Nice one, Jasmine! 16:30 <@Don|> Up next is Dave! 16:30 * Dave| gulps 16:30 * Don| spins the wheel for Dave. 16:30 <@Don|> Lick Rodney's toejam. xD 16:30 * Dave| screams and faints 16:30 <@Don|> I guess that's a no? 16:30 <+Jasmine|> (conf) Poor Dave. But on the upside, now there's one less person to beat. 16:31 <@Don|> Amy! Your torture is... 16:31 * Don| spins the wheel for Amy. 16:31 <@Don|> Drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilets. 16:31 <@Amy13> :o 16:31 <@Samey3> Ha! 16:31 <@Don|> I guess I'll just cross your name off now, huh? 16:32 * Amy13 looks at Samey and looks back. 16:32 <@Amy13> (conf) I would have said no, but I can't just let Samey WIN. I had to do whatever I could to get invincibility. 16:32 <@Amy13> I'll... I'll do it. 16:32 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy in the communal washrooms hunched over a toilet* 16:32 <@Amy13> Um! 16:32 <@Amy13> Can I at least have some, I don't know... 16:33 <@Amy13> Lemon or something in here? 16:33 <@Don|> This isn't a five-star restaurant, Amy. 16:33 * Amy13 retches and hesitantly drinks down the toilet water. 16:33 <@Don|> Amy succeeds! 16:33 * Don| covers his mouth to stop himself from barfing. 16:34 <@Samey3> (conf) That wasn't nearly as bad as the time Amy made me drink powdered fruit punch and vinegar. But hey, it was still rewarding to see her guzzle from a toilet. 16:34 <@Don|> *screen flashes back to the campers at the amphitheater* 16:34 * Amy13 shudders. 16:34 <+Jasmine|> How was the taste? 16:34 <@Amy13> SHUT UP, JASMINE. :@ 16:35 * Don| spins the wheel for Topher. 16:35 <@Don|> Topher! You're getting a hot marshmallow wax facial. 16:35 <+Topher|> What's that? 16:35 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Topher laying down on a massage bed while Chef pours hot melted marshmallow on his face* 16:35 <+Topher|> *muffled yell* 16:36 <@Don|> Like music to my ears. 16:36 <+Topher|> (conf) A blistering layer of hot marshmallow being poured on my face? Sadly, not the weirdest thing I've had to endure here. 16:36 * Don| spins the wheel for Ella. 16:36 <@Don|> Ella's task is to give a purple nurple to a yeti. 16:36 <@Don|> Should be easy enough! 16:36 <+Ella12> Ooh, how exciting! 16:37 <+Ella12> ...what's a purple nurple, exactly? 16:37 <+Leonard09> ....O_O 16:37 * Samey3 whispers something into Ella's ear. 16:37 <+Ella12> Goodness! 16:37 <+Ella12> Why, that's far too mean for my liking. 16:37 <@Don|> If you don't do it, you don't win. 16:38 <+Ella12> :( 16:38 <+Rodney|> Man, these challenges keep getting harder.. 16:38 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Ella approaching Sasquatchanakwa in his cave* 16:38 * Ella12 walks towards the yeti 16:38 <+Ella12> H-hi there, Mr. Yeti! 16:38 * Sasquatchanakwa looks at Ella. 16:39 <+Ella12> ♫ Don't worry friend, you'll only feel a ripple! Please Mr. Yeti, let me touch your-- 16:39 * Sasquatchanakwa roars in Ella's face. 16:39 <+Ella12> U-uncle... 16:39 <@Don|> *screen flashes back to the campers at the amphitheater* 16:39 * Don| spins the wheel for Shawn. 16:40 <@Don|> Ending rounding one, we have Shawn! 16:40 <@Don|> Who has to eat a live cockroach. 16:40 <+Shawn|> That's it? 16:40 <+Shawn|> (conf) I used to eat those things for dessert! Quite nutritious, actually. 16:40 * Don| watches an intern bring a live cockroach out on a small blue plate. 16:41 * Shawn| grabs it, tossing it in his mouth 16:41 <+Jasmine|> Wow, Shawn! Way to show no fear! 16:41 <@Amy13> Gross. 16:41 <@Don|> Congratulations. That's it for the first round - six of you are still in, and this is going kinda slow. 16:41 <@Don|> So let's take things up a notch! 16:42 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Samey being covered in poison ivy facewraps* 16:42 <@Samey3> AHHHHHHHHHHHH 16:42 <@Samey3> :'( 16:42 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Rodney log rolling with a bear* 16:42 <+Rodney|> *stomps onto the log, causing the bear to fall off* 16:43 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy being shot out of a cannon into pig poop* 16:43 * Amy13 screams. 16:43 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Topher hitting himself in the face repeatedly* 16:43 <+Topher|> Agh! 16:43 <+Topher|> Ow! 16:43 <+Topher|> Oof! 16:43 <+Topher|> Ouch! 16:44 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Jasmine having to eat a buffet of gross food* 16:44 * Jasmine| puts her fork into the food and vomits. 16:44 <@Don|> *screen flashes back to the campers at the amphitheater, where Jasmine and Rodney are the final two campers remaining* 16:44 <@Don|> So, after all that gross-osity, we're left with only two in a final tiebreaker challenge. 16:44 <+Rodney|> I'm glad that you and I made it to the finals. :) @Jasmine 16:45 <+Jasmine|> Same for you, mate. 16:45 <+Jasmine|> Good luck. 16:45 <+Rodney|> Just like that one challenge, where I beat you last time. ;) 16:45 * Jasmine| scoffs. 16:45 <+Jasmine|> Don't get ahead of yourself now. 16:46 <@Don|> Here's the deal, you two. 16:46 <@Don|> Your task is to walk on a tightrope... while carrying steaks above piranha-infested waters!! 16:46 * Jasmine| gasps. 16:46 * Rodney| bites his fingernails. 16:47 <@Don|> Anyone wants to back out now, you know what to say. 16:47 <@Don|> ... No? 16:47 <@Don|> Alright then, let's do this! 16:47 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the lake, where Jasmine and Rodney stand on a tightrope each holding a t-bone* 16:47 <@Don|> Aaaaaaaaaand, go! 16:48 * Jasmine| begins to walk carefully, balancing as much as possible. 16:48 * Rodney| slowly walks across the tightrope. 16:48 <+Rodney|> N-no problem! 16:48 * Jasmine| continues to walk, remaining focused. 16:48 * Rodney| looks at his old teammates. 16:49 * Rodney| looks at Jasmine crossing over to him. 16:49 <+Rodney|> Oh no you don't! I'm gonna win this thing. 16:49 * Rodney| missteps on the tight rope, not realizing it was a rope, and trips into the water. 16:49 <+Jasmine|> Rodney! 16:49 <@Don|> *piranhas attack Rodney* 16:50 <@Don|> The winner of invincibility is Jasmine!! 16:50 <+Shawn|> Aw yeah! 16:50 <+Shawn|> (conf) Maybe Sky didn't win, but Jasmine had just as much a chance as she did. She was awesome. :) 16:50 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony* 16:50 <@Don|> Who wants a treat? 16:51 <@Don|> A tasty goody that represents exemption, security, and peace of mind. 16:51 <@Don|> There's nine of you here, but I only have eight marshmallows. 16:51 <@Don|> Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow has to take the Flush of Shame, and NEVER come back. 16:51 <@Don|> FOR REAL this time. 16:51 <+Leonard09> .... 16:52 <@Don|> The first marshmallow of the evening goes to Jasmine! 16:52 * Jasmine| catches the marshmallow in her mouth. 16:52 <@Don|> Leonard, Samey, and Shawn! You're also safe. 16:52 <+Leonard09> :D! 16:52 <@Samey3> Yes! c: 16:53 <@Don|> Amy and Topher, marshmallows to you as well. 16:53 <@Amy13> Duh. *catches her marshmallow* 16:53 <+Topher|> Awesome! 16:53 * Topher| catches marshmallow and smiles at Samey. 16:54 <@Samey3> <3 16:54 <@Don|> Dave, Ella, and Rodney... you're in the bottom tonight. 16:54 * Dave| holds his head in pain 16:54 <@Don|> ... Dave, you're safe. 16:55 * Don| throws his marshmallow at Dave's face. 16:55 * Dave| gets hit on the face with the marshmallow 16:55 <+Dave|> Owww 16:55 * Rodney| begins to shake. 16:55 <@Don|> The FINAL marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:56 * Don| inhales for a minute. 16:56 <@Don|> Rodney! 16:56 * Rodney| does a sigh of relief and grabs his marshmallow. 16:56 <+Ella12> Oh.... 16:57 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Ella in the Flush of Shame* 16:57 <+Ella12> But how come I was voted off?! 16:57 <+Ella12> I thought I was getting along so well with everybody. :'( 16:57 <@Don|> Yeah, the singing's kind of annoying. 16:57 <@Don|> Might wanna tone that down. 16:58 <+Ella12> But I love singing! 16:58 <+Ella12> ♫ My time on the show is finished and done, but that's not to say I didn't have fun! ♫ 16:58 <+Ella12> ♫ I'll do my best not to cry, but now I have to say... ♫ 16:58 <@Don|> *flushes Ella* 16:58 <+Ella12> ♫ Goodbyeeeeeeeeeeeee! ♫ 16:59 <@Don|> And that's enough of that! 16:59 <@Don|> We've bid a fairytale farewell to our musical princess once again. 16:59 <@Don|> Now that the teams are merged, who knows what'll happen next?! 16:59 <@Don|> See for yourself next time on the most thrilling episode yet! 16:59 <@Don|> Of WAWANAKWA. 17:00 <@Don|> -- END -- H H H